Malos hábitos
by Hanatarou Hikari
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene malos hábitos, unos peores que otros, solemos aprenderlos de los peores lugares e incluso de la familia. ¿Que hará "mami" Antonio cuando descubra a su querido Lovino con uno de ellos? A.U. ¡Aparición especial del Bad Touch Friends Trio!


**Advertencias:** A.U.

_El nombre que utilice para Holanda es Govert. No estoy muy segura de cual sea su nombre (o como se escriba) así que le puse este que me pareció le queda mejor ^w^_

_Hetalia le pertenece a su creador, Hidekaz Hiramuya-sama ¡Disfruten!_

Otra vez había sucedido, apenas había llegado y ya se había dejado convencer por el estúpido español y su maldita y encantadora sonrisa. Si al menos hubieran salido solo ellos dos no se habría quejado, pero los dos amigos idiotas del bastardo se habían colado y lo habían sacado casi a rastras con ellos. ¿Para qué se gastaba en viajar hasta España si ni siquiera podía pasar tiempo con el bastardo?

Ahora estaban afuera de un bar, los habían echado por revoltosos, y mientras esperaban que pase algún taxi para poder volver a sus casas, aprovechaban el frio de madrugaba de invierno para que se les pase el alcohol.

¡Maldición, bastardo, todo esto es tu culpa! –acusó Lovino sin dejar de tiritar. Aunque traía puesta la chaqueta de Antonio sobre la suya, el viento helado se le metía hasta los huesos.

¿Mía? Si fue Gilbert el que se subió a la mesa y desafió a esos motociclistas a una pelea. –se defendió Antonio haciendo un puchero. Él también se estaba congelando, pero estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no morir de hipotermia por haber prestado su chaqueta.

¡Kesesesese, ninguno de ellos puedo con mi awesome persona! –se regodeaba el albino, olvidando por completo el dolor en su abollado rostro y cuerpo.

Él tiene razón cher, si no hubieras destruido la mitad del bar en tu pelea, ahora no correríamos riesgo de morir congelados. –se quejó Francis encendiendo un cigarrillo y dando una calada para calentarse un poco.

Yo no fui el que acosaba a todo lo que se le cruzaba por enfrente. –respondió rodando los ojos.

¡Yo solo estaba esparciendo mi amour! ¡No es mi culpa que el dueño del bar no le demuestre cariño a su esposa ni a su hija! –se "defendió" el francés.

Él tiene razón Fran, si no hubieras tratado de meterle mano al barman él no te habría golpeado. Además tú no quisiste traer tu abrigo porque decías que no combinaba con tu camisa. –intervino el español.

¡Eso sería un insulto para el buen gusto! ¡Sostén esto! –enfadado por el comentario, y lo suficientemente ebrio para empezar una pelea, le dio el cigarrillo a Lovino para que se lo sostenga y se arremango la camisa para hacer entrar en razón a sus amigos. Después de todo, no habría sido una buena noche sin una pelea que no recordarían por la mañana.

Fran, tranquilízate, enseguida vendrá un taxi y podremos ir a nuestras casas. Vamos, no importa de quien fue la culpa de que nos echaran. –trataba de tranquilizar Antonio a su amigo. –Vamos, no quieres pelear frente a Lovi, ¿cierto? –el trío se volteo a ver al italiano, era extraño que permaneciera callado tanto tiempo.

¡Lovino! –gritó Antonio en tono de reproche, esto nunca se lo hubiera esperado.

La razón por la que estaba tan callado era porque tenía su boca ocupada en otra cosa, y ahí enfrente de ellos y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, Lovino estaba fumando tranquilamente el cigarrillo que Francis le había dado para que se lo sostuviera.

Al notar que todos lo miraban, Lovino volteó hacia ellos y se sacó el cigarro de la boca exhalando el humo. – ¿Y a ustedes que les sucede?

¡Lovino Vargas! ¡¿Qué haces fumando?! –Antonio ya había superado su fase de sorpresa para entrar en la de madre sobre-protectora.

Hace frío maldición, necesito algo para calentarme un poco. –respondió con el seño fruncido.

¿Y desde cuando sabes fumar? –el español lo había cuidado desde que era pequeño e iba a quedarse en su casa durante las vacaciones todos los años, y cada vez que entraba en su fase materna era insoportable, tanto que ni siquiera Francis era capaz de sugerir otra forma de calentarlo.

Govert me enseñó. –y con esa simple frase Antonio pasó de madre sobre-protectora a su fase de asesino despiadado.

Así que Govert… –un aura maligna lo envolvió, haciendo temblar a sus acompañantes. Él sabía que nunca le había caído bien a su primo, pero que le haya enseñado a su pequeño Lovi-Love a fumar era pasarse de la raya.

Antonio jamás había tenido problemas con que ese tipo se fumara lo que quisiera, pero si las cuentas no le fallaban, la última vez que el italiano había pasado las vacaciones en su casa antes de no volver a verlo por casi tres años y antes de que su primo y se hermana volvieran a Holanda, Lovino debería rondar los quince años.

Una risa perversa escapó de su boca.

Govert moriría.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie le enseñaba malos hábitos a su querido italiano.

Se tronó los dedos.

Govert era una mala influencia.

No merecia vivir.

**_Cuando Toni está en su fase de madre sobre-protectora da miedo, pero cuando algo amenaza a su amado protegido su instinto asesino es peor que el del Imperio Español~_**

**_La intención era escribir algo cómico, no se si me habrá salido... por cierto, fumar es malo (a menos que seas una nación inmortal y algo tan simple como el cáncer y otras enfermedades no pueda matarte)._**

**_¿Me merezco un review para decirme si al menos les robé una sonrisita?_**


End file.
